En el Otro Mundo
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: El Gran Enma Daioh Sama y varias almas del pasado atentos en el presente...


22 años después de la destrucción del Planeta Vejita.

Palacio de Enma Daioh Sama

Entra un empleado.

-Señor Enma Sama, un alma quiere verlo...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Es un hombre que murió hace más de veinte años y ahora está en el Infierno.

-¡Cómo se atreve a venir y pedirme algo! ¡Dile que no tengo tiempo y que las almas como la suya no merecen ningún favor!

El empleado se retira.

5 minutos después.

-Señor Enma Sama...

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-El mismo hombre insiste en verlo, dice que es urgente...

-¿Y quién fue el que lo sacó del Infierno, para empezar? ¡Saben perfectamente que está prohibido que un alma infernal salga sin mi consentimiento!

-Fue...fue uno de los ogros, Señor...

-(_Suspiro cansado_) Hmmm. Ya hablaré con esos ogros... ¿Y dices que viene del Infierno? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es un saiyajin de nombre Bardock.

-¿Un saiyajin?... me imagino que fue víctima del genocidio que ocurrió hace tiempo. Casi todos esos muertos se fueron al Infierno. Está bien, dile que pase, pero que sea breve.

Frente a Enma Sama

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres! Soy un ser muy ocupado, así que dí rápido lo que tengas que decir...

-Vengo a pedirte una sola cosa: hablar con mi hijo Raditz.

-¿Hablar con tu hijo, dices? ¿Eso es todo?

-Así es. Tengo que darle un mensaje muy importante.

-Tu hijo está vivo. ¿Qué mensaje quieres decirle?

-Ve por Kakarotto.

-¿"Ve por Kakarotto"?

-Hmm. ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿Por qué repites todo lo que te digo?

-¡Más vale que te comportes! ¡¿O es que no sabes con quién estás hablando?

-Claro que lo sé. Que yo esté en el Infierno es tu decisión. No vengo a discutir eso. Ahora cumple con lo que te he pedido. Es muy importante.

-No sé qué te propones al pedirme un favor tan extraño. Tú y tu raza no son muy problemáticos, pero son demasiado orgullosos y eso a veces me causa dolor de cabeza, por creerse superiores. Por cierto ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que un ogro te trajera hasta aquí?

-Hmm. Sólo digamos que estará intacto y completo desde hoy en adelante...

-¡Ves lo que te digo! ¡Regresa al Infierno ahora mismo!

-Está bien. Pero debes cumplir con tu parte. El destino de todos depende de ello...

-¿El destino? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tú sólo cumple con esa orden...

Bardock sale.

-Ese tipo es un descarado. Es el primero que se atreve a pedirme un favor así. No sé lo que estará tramando. Sin embargo, ¿qué tiene que ver el destino con todo esto? Como sea, hablaré con Uranai Baba para que cumpla con esta petición y a ver si puede revelarme un poco de ese misterio...

_-Finalmente te he encontrado. Has crecido bastante. Te reconocí con sólo verte, Kakarotto._

_-¿Kakarotto?_

_-Eres tal y como era tu padre..._

_-¿Eh?..._

Un año después.

Empleado entra.

-Señor Enma Sama...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Un hombre del Infierno quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿No me digas que es...?

-Es el Señor Bardock...

-Hmmm. De nuevo ese saiyajin ¡y con el trabajo que tengo! ¿Qué diablos estará pasando en Namekusei?

-¿Qué le digo?, Señor.

-Dile que pase. Quizá... también tenga un par de cosas que decirle.

Empleado sale.

Bardock frente a Enma Daioh Sama.

-Dime, ahora ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero ver a mi hijo Kakarotto.

-¡Está prohibido que un ser maligno salga del Infierno!

-¡Esto es importante! ¡Ahora él está peleando contra aquel infeliz que exterminó a la raza entera de los saiyajin! ¡Quiero estar ahí! ¡Sé que mi hijo le dará su merecido, pero quiero que ese desgraciado de Freezer sepa que yo estoy ahí también! ¡Qué recuerde, me vea y sienta todo el odio de los saiyajin!

-¡Tranquilízate, quieres! además ¿cómo es que sabes que tu hijo está allá peleando en estos momentos?

-Antes de que yo muriera, recibí un golpe que me permitía ver el futuro por medio de premoniciones. Vi a mi hijo crecer y pelear contra un namekusei y el Principe Vegeta en la Tierra...

-Oye, espera, entonces, ¿tú hijo es Goku?

-¿Goku?

-Si, un joven idéntico a tí. ¡Ya decía yo que al ver a Goku, ya había visto su cara en otra parte! Que por cierto, poco después de que viniste hace un año, murió tu hijo Raditz...

-Si, lo sé, lo he visto... era necesario que eso ocurriera para que Kakarotto se enfrentara a Freezer... También supe que Kakarotto murió, pero fue resucitado por una especie de magia extraña... ahora Freezer y él están en Namekusei...

-Ya veo, Freezer es quien está matando a todos esos namekus... él y ese tal Vegeta... Eres un hombre muy singular, ¿sabes?, sacrificar la vida de un hijo en manos de otro...

-¡Eso no te incumbe! Y no cambies el tema ¡quiero ver a ese infeliz!

-¡Está bien, calma! Sólo por que tu hijo es un excelente guerrero y defensor de la Tierra, te permitiré ver. No podrás interferir, pero ese Freezer sabrá que tú estás ahí.

-¡Bien!

-Ahora, ve con aquella bruja de negro. Tendrás que obedecerla. Ella se encargará de lo demás.

Sale Bardock.

_-¿Así que tú eres Freezer? Eres más infantil de lo que pensaba._

_-Hmm. Todavía queda basura indeseable por recoger..._

_..._

_...A este tipo lo he visto en alguna parte..._

_-Eres tu Kakarotto... ¡por fin!..._

_-¿Kakarotto? Ese es nombre de un saiyajin... (1)_

_...¡Es ÉL!..._

Un rato después.

Se oye un grito afuera del Palacio.

-¡Enma Daioh Sama!

Entra un hombre agresivamente, empujando a los empleados.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Frente a Enma Sama.

-¡Soy el Rey Vegeta! ¡Supe que dejaste ir a Bardock a Namekuseí! ¡Mi hijo, el Príncipe Vegeta está a punto de morir en ese sitio! ¡Quiero ir por su alma!

-Descuida. Tu hijo es un asesino despiadado como tú. Su alma llegará frente a mí en un momento. Te lo enviaré cuando llegue...

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nuestro orgullo, el orgullo saiyajin ahora debe ser más fuerte y unido que nunca! ¡Mi hijo ha dado su vida hasta el final por ese mismo orgullo y yo, su padre, el Rey de los Saiyajin, debo de estar ahí como testigo del esfuerzo del Príncipe en poner en alto el nombre de la raza entera!

-Bueno, bueno. Pero déjame informarte que estarás presente cuando eso suceda. Y en cuanto el alma de tu hijo abandone su cuerpo, irán al Infierno de vuelta Bardock, tu hijo y tú.

-Hmmm. Eso lo sé...

-Bueno. Tendrás que hacer lo mismo que Bardock. Sigue a aquella bruja, ella te dará los detalles.

Sale el Rey Vegeta.

_-__Fue Freezer quien lo destruyó... y nosotros los Saiyajin... fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes... trabajamos tal y como él nos ordenaba... y a pesar de eso... mato a todos... menos a nosotros... también mato a tu padre... y a mi padre... Freezer no tenía otra opción... porque temía que naciera... el legendario Super Saiyajin... y lo derrotara..._

_-Hmm. Eso siempre lo dice…_

_-¡Vegeta!_

_-Por favor... elimina a Freezer... Por favor… mátalo con tus manos de saiyajin…_

_"Quiero que me des un poco de ese orgullo..."_

Un rato después.

Unos gritos afuera del Palacio.

-¡Enma Daioh Sama!

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Entra empleado.

-Tres hombres del Infierno quieren verlo, Señor. Ya les he dicho que esperen, pero son muy violentos y dicen que es urgente...

-¡Maldición! ¡Han de ser esos saiyajin de nuevo! Pero... ¿quién será el otro?... Está bien, diles que pasen...

Sale empleado.

Entran tres hombres.

-¿Tú eres Enma?

-¡Oye, ten más respeto! ¡Soy Enma Daioh Sama, el Guardián de...!

-¡...cómo sea! ¡Necesitamos hablar con Kakarotto!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?... ¡Ah, ya veo, con que tú eres el Príncipe Vegeta!, ¿eh? No llevas ni media hora aquí y ya estás haciendo peticiones...

-Hmmm. Kakarotto me ha dicho algo mientras me sepultaba... Mi padre, Bardock y yo pudimos oírlo. Queremos contestarle...

-Así es. Mi hijo Kakarotto está perdiendo mucha energía... ¡tiene que ganar a toda costa!

-¡Ahora él es el único saiyajin de sangre pura con vida!, ¡como Rey, digo que debemos...!

-¡Se quieren callar ustedes dos! ¡Vegeta...!

-¿Padre o hijo?

-El hijo. Dime, ¿qué piensas decirle exactamente a Goku?

-Me pidió que le diera un poco del orgullo saiyajin. Como fue criado en la tierra y perdió la memoria de niño, ignora por completo nuestras costumbres y el significado de pertenecer a una raza guerrera...

-¿Sólo eso le dirás?

-También... que nosotros tres fuimos asesinados por el maldito de Freezer de una manera muy sencilla al tratar de defender ese orgullo. ¡No debe dejar con vida a ese infeliz...! ¡Estoy convencido de que Kakarotto es el legendario Súper Saiyajin! ¡Freezer debe morir en manos de quien siempre ha temido!

-Ya veo... todo este asunto del orgullo saiyajin es muy importante para ustedes... Está bien, irán los tres... pero escucha Vegeta, tienes que ser rápido. Goku no puede distraerse por mucho tiempo o será asesinado.

-Descuida.

Salen los tres.

_-Lo sabía, todos los saiyajin son unas criaturas inferiores que sólo piensan en pelear ¡Son unos estúpidos buenos para nada! Estuvo bien que los haya eliminado..._

_-Ya... no... puedo... más..._

_-Kakarotto... me has decepcionado... ¿Ese es todo tu poder? ¿A dónde está ese orgullo de saiyajin?_

_-¡Yo... yo no soy un saiyajin!_

_-Y todavía te atreves a decir eso... ¡Tú eres un verdadero saiyajin!_

_-¡Vegeta, entiende, eso no importa ahora! ¿Por qué no peleas?..._

_"Tú eres un saiyajin...tienes el honor de tener la sangre de la raza saiyajin"_

_"¿Y el orgullo de saiyajin no es lastimado cuando ese sujeto te ataca todo el tiempo?"_

_"Y eso lo hace porque teme que el guerrero más fuerte, el legendario Super Saiyajin nazca y lo extermine"_

_"Yo quería derrotarlo con mis propias manos, pero me asesinó de una manera muy fácil..."_

_"Si comprendes mis sentimientos, por favor, derrota a Freezer"_

Un rato después, regresan. Una bruja los acompaña de camino al Infierno nuevamente.

Mientras caminan, la bruja le dice al Príncipe:

-¿Algún motivo en especial por haber salido desnudo?

-¡Ahh! ¡Que ignorante eres!

Un rato después.

Un grito afuera del Palacio.

-¡Oye, Enma!

-No puede ser...

Entra empleado.

-Señor Enma Sama...

-Otra vez los saiyajin, ¿verdad?

-Si... esta vez vienen alrededor de doscientos, sino es que más...

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué les digo, Señor?

-¡Que sólo pase una persona y me diga lo que planean!

Empleado sale.

-Bueno, por lo menos no están haciendo destrozos por aquí...

Entra Bardock.

-Vamos a ver... (_Suspiro_) ¿Qué les ocurre esta vez?

-¡Kakarotto nos necesita!

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde que no pueden salir del Infierno?

-Quiero que hagas lo que hiciste la vez pasada, que Kakarotto me pueda ver. Y no sólo a mí, también al resto de los saiyajin...

-¿Verlos a todos? ¿Para que?

-Queremos que sienta la desesperación de todos los saiyajin. Que nuestras almas sufren más por saber que Freezer sigue con vida que por el hecho de estar en el Infierno. El caracter de Kakarotto es difícil de predecir, pero estoy seguro que con eso, esa ira estallará y acabará de una vez por todas con ese maldito...

-¿Sabes? No es necesario que tengan que ser llevados hasta allá para que Goku pueda sentir esa desesperación (_Enma-pensamiento: no es conveniente que salgan tantas almas a la vez y mucho menos que sean infernales, me meterían en serios aprietos._)

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues es muy sencillo. Regresen al Infierno. Una bruja los seguirá y por medio de su bola de cristal, podrán enviar ese sentimiento al corazón de Goku. Él sabrá que se trata de ustedes y aunque estén en el Infierno, podrá verlos...

-Bueno, realmente no importa el medio si ese será el fin...

-Regresen al Infierno. Por cierto Bardock, antes de irte...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eres igual de malvado que toda tu raza, pero he descubierto algo interesante: antes de que murieras, por lo menos tres personas te dijeron que fueras a ver a tu hijo Goku luego de que naciera, incluso después de que fuera enviado a la Tierra...

-Hmm. ¿Y eso qué?

-Pues, que finalmente lo viste... y te avergonzaste. Y ahora, que ha pasado tiempo y haz visto a tu hijo nuevamente... creo que ya puedes sentirte orgulloso. Más que cualquier otro saiyajin... pero no te excedas ¿eh?...

-Hmm. Todavía no gana.

_-Oye Bardock, fue mucho el entusiasmo que tuvimos al destruir este lugar y sólo para celebrar el nacimiento de tu hijo..._

_-¿Que lo hice para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hijo? Hmm. Ya deja de decir estupideces..._

_...No tengo porque ir a ver a un guerrero de clase baja, no soy un retrasado mental como para ir. ¡A lo que me refiero es que no me interesa!_

_..._

_...Sólo tiene un poder de 2..._

_..._

_...¿Eres tu, Kakarotto?..._

_..._

_"Tú serás quien vengará la muerte de los saiyajin y la desaparición del Planeta Vejita..."_

Bardock agacha la mirada. Sale en silencio.

Un rato después.

Namekuseí está a punto de explotar.

Enma Daioh Sama y un empleado.

-Goku se ha transformado finalmente en el legendario Súper Saiyajin y Shen-Long ha sido llamado… según Kaio Sama, han pedido como deseo que todas las personas asesinadas por Freezer vuelvan a la vida. Eso significa que los namekus y todas las víctimas del universo -excepto quienes tengan más de dos años muertos- resucitarán. Sin embargo... ¡Manden llamar a Vegeta!

-¿Padre o hijo?

-¡El hijo! ¡Vamos, date prisa!

Empleado sale.

Un rato después.

Entra Vegeta.

-¿Para qué demonios me necesitas?

-Dentro de poco, serás revivido con las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra. Independientemente de que seas un ser malvado o bueno, fuiste una víctima de Freezer. Usualmente, las almas que regresan a la vida porque conservaron su cuerpo -en tu caso fue como castigo-, recuerdan el Otro Mundo, ya sea el Paraíso o el Infierno. Haré una excepción contigo. Como ya haz pasado por varias torturas y sabes dónde estará tu lugar cuando mueras, te borraré la memoria. No recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. Esto lo hago porque hiciste buenos aportes antes de morir. Creíste que lo que hacías sería en tu beneficio, pero haz hecho un gran favor a todos los que estaban a tu alrededor. Si en un futuro mueres otra vez, antes de que tu alma abandone tu cuerpo, te concederé el beneficio de la duda en saber lo que te ocurrirá en el Más Allá, aunque de antemano, dudo mucho que hagas algo que cambie ese destino. Eres un ser muy orgulloso y de seguro que harás algo parecido a lo que hacías hasta hoy: ser un asesino frío y desalmado.

-Hmm. ¿Terminaste el sermoneo?

-No, hay algo más. Unarai Baba me dijo algo muy interesante sobre tí. Sé que esto que te estoy diciendo no lo recordarás, pero puede que tu alma pueda salvarse después de todo...

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?

-Irás a la Tierra. Tu competición con Goku hará que te quedes ahí una larga temporada. Aunque lo desees, no podrás irte de ahí, pues compartirás una importante obligación que Goku tiene y que puede ser que te haga un gran guerrero y un alma tranquila, aunque dependerá de tí el tiempo que te tome...

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué obligación es esa?

-Proteger a los que amas.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Jejeje, te he dejado boquiabierto ¿eh? Bueno, ya lo sabes. Desde ahora, busca en la Tierra esa paz tan necesaria... Goku será siempre tu eterno rival, pero en el fondo, ambos son iguales: unos grandes y poderosos guerreros dispuestos a pelear sin importar nada. Y si vienes por aquí de nuevo, seré un poco más benévolo contigo aunque todos digan que no lo mereces, porque para entonces, sabré que haz dado tu vida por otros y vivido para otros, pese a tu enorme orgullo. Nunca será tarde para que reconozcas lo que ya sentirás. No te puedo decir quién será la encargada de ese cambio tan radical porque tus ojos sólo ven enemigos, pero podría darte una pista que te permitiré recordar como "instinto" y sabrás quién será.

Una voz fina y dulce se escucha por todo el Palacio.

_"¿Y tu nombre, pequeño? Es Vegeta, ¿verdad?"_

-No lo olvides...

-P-Pero...

-Anda, ya es hora. Puedes retirarte. Vive.

* * *

><p><em>(1) En el episodio que esto sucede, Freezer dice a modo de pregunta "¿Ese es nombre para un saiyajin?" Un pequeño error de doblaje.<em>

_Otros puntos sobre este relato-guión._

_a) Es la versión latinoamericana._

_b) Los diálogos del anime que cito son de los siguientes episodios:_

_-Episodio 2: Un guerrero muy fuerte con antecedentes históricos, el hermano mayor de Goku._

_-Episodio 86: Muere un orgulloso saiyajin. Vegeta._

_-Episodio 92: La gigantesca Genki-dama; esta es la última esperanza._

_-Episodio 107: Los guerreros Z han revivido._

_Ova: La pelea de Freezer contra el padre de Goku._

_Aclarado esto, ojalá hayan disfrutado de este que es primer fic y gracias por leer._

_Saludos :D_


End file.
